


Teasing gone too far

by Snobunny



Category: A Redtail's Dream (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snobunny/pseuds/Snobunny
Summary: Joona knew he was a teaser, enjoyed it in fact. He also enjoyed what happens after teasing Hannu so much. I mean, that was the aim right? To draw out a response?





	1. Teasing gone too far (Joona)

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to really say. So enjoy!

It started out as a good shift. Not a very busy one thank God. Joona had to wash the dishes that they had used that day while Hannu was busy with the other chores they had to do before they could officially leave.   
The soapy water was still lukewarm as Joona washed the remaining dishes, carefully putting them in the drying rack. They were given the Night shift, so they both had to close up the shop. It didn’t take very long. Joona had very purposely made sure Hannu had seen him do his hair, running his fingers through it, undoing the knots that had formed, and putting it back up again at the beginning of the shift. Just for a tease. Just to make sure Hannu would stew in all the nasty thoughts Joona was sure was running through his head all shift afterwards. Made sure to show his neck, where last week Hannu had given him a huge hickey that was long gone. But as Hannu squirmed Joona knew that he remembered.  
Joona could feel the sexual tension as they were closing. Hannu was red and irritated and kept on shooting him glares. Joona couldn’t help but grin, loving every moment of Hannu’s irritation. He figured that if he could tease Hannu, get him riled up,why it would be easy to take care of him when they went to his house.. Going and blowing him, Hannu’s cock half hard in his mouth, his cock filling up his mouth as he became more and more aroused, Deep throating him into God damn oblivion as Hannu held and yanked on his hair the pain making it all worthwhile… 

After they had closed, after they put their boots, coats and mittens on, Hannu rushed home- Still red to Joona’s delight- and when they got passed that door, barely after they took their winter gear off, Hannu Pinned him to the wall, and kissed him roughly. Joona didn’t expect this, Didn’t think that He would be pushed against the wall like this, with Hannu taking control. Maybe Hannu was more sexually frustrated then he thought, or maybe this was payback for the teasing. 

The kiss grew aggressive, wet tongues clashing, Lips already red and swollen against each other.. Hannu took it a step further by yanking Joona’s rubber band from his hair. Moaning, Joona kissed harder, savoring the light pain as Hannu took the chance to run his fingers through glossy hair, until he got to the roots and Yanked hard. Joona arched back and moaned, again and again as Hannu yanked and pulled and Grinded against his hips Harder and harder and…. Hannu stopped. Let go of his hair. Breathing heavily for a moment. He was enjoying himself. Hannu’s face was red, but Joona could most definitely see his erection. Hell, Joona was hard, and this wasn’t even the main event of the night. He began kissing him again, though this time, Hannu ignored the unbound hair and just kissed, leading him to the bedroom and pushing him down on the mattress aggressively. This was payback, and even if Hannu wasn’t very patient, This would be drawn out. The thought of the amount of hickies he would hopefully receive made him even more excited as Hannu pressed kisses against Joona’s neck. They were harsh, and rough, and Joona couldn’t help but moan as Hannu continued to move down his neck kissing and sucking, going slow, but rough. Hannu traveled down to his collarbone sucking hard and biting the skin there. Joona gasped again as he felt Hannu trail down to his nipple and bite it roughly, using his tongue to swirl around the irritated skin, as if to ease it, then bite it again. He moaned and gasped again. If Hannu kept this up he wasn’t sure he could make it. He was already so hard. And he could feel Hannu through his jeans, cock brushing against cock through the fabric. The grinding stopped and Hannu went back to kissing him, making it hard to think. Jonna whined again. Fuck this was too much, he wanted to be fucked already. His body was overwhelmed, and he whined again as Hannu started to undo his pants, freeing his erection from their confines. His boxers were next and Joona could see where this was going. 

Hannu stopped, and swooped down, opening his drawers for the lube he kept there. Joona felt Fucking overwhelmed, His body sensitive to the lightest touch, waiting for Hannu to lube up and fucking do it already. He trembled and gasp, his erection a constant reminder. Hannu, finished with his business, turned back. Joona turned over, knowing and waiting for His Fingers to stretch him out. One finger. Then the next. Joona felt like he could come from this alone, It felt so good. But he waited, knowing that Hannu was just as excited for this as he was. Excited to feel Hannu fill him up, the pleasure and fullness of him.   
“ Are you ready?” he asked, breathless. “ Fuck yes” and that is all it took. One second later Hannu was thrusting into him like there was no tomorrow, his hands grabbing his hair and pulling harshly. The sounds of his moaning filled the room and God he knew he should be quiet, but he couldn’t think about it, didn’t even care that Hannu’s neighbors may or may not hear. His back arched and pleasure coursed through him everytime Hannu entered him. Soon it became too much. His hair, his ass, those hickies that would be stark against his pale skin that everyone would see and the fact that Hannu would pretend to be embarrassed, but Joona knew he secretly adored those hickies, The sounds of Hannu gasping, His cock, trailing against the sheets, aching.. With a final thrust of Hannu’s cock, Joona gasped as he came, his cum covering the sheets in thick ribbons. Hannu finished soon afterwards, and all they could do was to breath heavily next to each other.


	2. Hannu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannu wanted payback, wanted him to squirm, to mark him. Pay him back for the teasing. He wasn't a patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from Hannu's POV! yes somethings are changed, I wanted to add stuff that would further my Headcanons/Characterization of Hannu. 
> 
> I also wanted to explore more of Hannu being an unreliable narrator. In this story he didn't really dramatized anything, Joona was teasing him. But has he dramatized things in the past? how much has he dramatized to make himself feel better/to justify his judgement? makes you wonder what the other side of the story was.

Hannu knew that Joona was teasing him. Knew it from the damn start. But in a sick way, Hannu knew he enjoyed it. Fuck. Just watching Joona do this shit, shit that he knew would make Hannu frustrated was just irritating. He wanted to smack him.  
Hannu watched as Joona smiled and brushed his hands through his long hair detangling it and putting it back up in a ponytail.It was hypnotizing. He felt himself flush as unwanted images quickly flashed through his mind. Pulling that long hair, sucking hickey after hickey on his long neck, a clear message that he’s mine to anyone who saw the marks. He forced himself to turned back to the bread trays, ignoring his Boyfriend, and getting back to work. Joona laughed. “Fuck you fuck you fuck you” He thought, Pushing back the bread trays with more force than necessary on the shelves.

The rest of the shift was ok, in Hannu’s opinion. Not good, not bad, Just ok. It was ok, in the fact that Joona didn’t tease him for the rest of the shift. The damn images still stuck in his head like someone glued the images into his brain. He was desperate for the shift to end, to have Joona pressed against him, to pull his hair, to mark him… Hannu stopped thinking about it. Had to stop thinking about it. The wait was irritating. The longer it took, the more frustrated Hannu got. He didn’t want to have these thoughts here, anywhere but here. Afraid that someone could see or read what he was thinking. the thoughts that were going through his head. Hannu didn’t like transparency. He got it enough from Joona, who wore his feelings on his sleeve even if he wouldn’t very well admit to that.

Stewed in his thoughts, Hannu didn’t notice when Joona was done with the dishes, Didn’t notice he was all dressed to walk home until He shot Hannu a look. “You staying here all night?” Joona asked, eyebrow raised and a smile on his lips. Hannu shot him a look. “ Fuck no, I am ready to go home” Joona waited for him, as Hannu shoved his shoes on, put his jacket on and walked out, knowing that he would follow. The walk was quiet, Hannu stewing in his earlier thoughts. He wanted to let Joona know how frustrated he was, how his Shit had consequences. How he wasn’t going to let this slide. For once to do something.  
He didn’t even wait for Joona to take his winter gear off to pin him against the wall and kiss him. Joona opened his mouth very willingly and Hannu took the chance to go in, his tongue swirling around, drawing louder moans that Hannu had to admit was very very nice. Joona’s arms traveled higher, circling around Hannu’s neck, and Hannu answered back by grinding against him. Oh fuck yes. Joona was getting what he deserved at this very moment. “ Bed. Now” Hannu muttered, and Joona, agreeing moved to the bedroom, undoing belt buckles and shirts. They fell into the bed and returned where they left off.  
He sucked and nipped at his neck, traveling down his body until he got to the edge of his shirt. He took the shirt off and began kissing him again, ignoring the roaming hands. He felt him buck against him, as he traveled more south, and kissed his cock through his jeans. Hannu felt nails dig into his back, and in return mouthed him through his jeans again, this time more forcibly still. Joona seemed to be much more in a hurry now. Hannu noticed the desperate thrusting of his hips against him, the sounds he made, the gasps and moaning. Not to mention he was more than a little hard.   
Hannu decided he had had enough. Wanted more then just teasing. He stopped, and panting moved to his dresser, where the lube was stashed in his top drawer.  
He had no patience for taking his time. He wanted this now. Slicking his fingers up excessively, Hannu flipped his boyfriend over, and slowly started to push his finger into him. Hannu felt Joona buck and moan again, as he slowly pushed in. He was pretty sure Joona could come just from this, but Hannu really didn’t want that. He wanted to be inside him, feel him underneath gasping and writhing in pleasure, knowing that this was his fault, all of his teasing and faintly veiled jokes.  
Feeling like he prepped enough, Hannu went ahead and moved himself into position. Climbing on top of him, seeing him wrecked underneath him. This would be the thing to undo him. The final undoing. Thrusting in, Joona gasped, bucking and gasping. Hannu was already close, so so close. But he forced himself to wait. “ Wait for him. Force him to give it first, to prove-” Joona gasped again, his breathy words lost in a storm of moaning that came from both. But Hannu knew what it was.   
He came right after Joona did. Without pomp and circumstance. He fell beside Joona, who was already basking in the afterglow. “ You should clean up. You’re filthy” Joona laughed “ Let me rest first. You were rowdy tonight” Hannu snorted. “ You are being so dramatic Joona, Go fucking shower I refuse to sleep with you if you fall asleep like this”   
Joona stuck his tongue out, but jumped out of bed and padded to the shower, dragging the sheet with him. The bed was too comfortable, and Hannu fell asleep, not waiting for Joona to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> My tumblr is marymaryquitecontraries if you have questions ect.


End file.
